1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery having an improved terminal structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A rechargeable battery with low capacity is often used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, while a rechargeable battery with large capacity is typically used as a power source for driving a motor such as for a hybrid electric vehicle.
Recently, a large capacity high power rechargeable battery has been developed using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density. The aforementioned rechargeable battery with large capacity is formed into a battery module with large capacity by coupling a plurality of these rechargeable batteries in series or in parallel in order to use them to drive a device, for example, a motor in an electric or hybrid electric vehicle requiring a large amount of electric power.
A large capacity rechargeable battery is typically composed of a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are connected in series, and the rechargeable battery may be fabricated to have a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, and the like.
If pressure rises due to an abnormal reaction within the rechargeable battery having a case made of metal or the like, such a rechargeable battery may explode or ignite.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.